


Separated but never apart

by RedRubyRoses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Minor Violence, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRubyRoses/pseuds/RedRubyRoses
Summary: soulmate/ˈsəʊlmeɪt/nouna person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.What if soulmates weren’t something you should idealise, and what if in reality they were dangerous.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	Separated but never apart

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I tried to write this once before but I don’t feel like it went very well so I’m gonna try again :)

A large number of people within society are hooked on the thought of true love; falling for someone at first glance, ones heart rate rising just by thinking of that one special person, living happily together for the rest of your years. They wish for someone who understands them better than anyone on else, they wish for a soulmate. The wish for a soulmate like the ones on tv, like the ones they stay up until 4 am reading about under their bed sheets, like the ones they hear artists singing about on the radio. They don’t wish for a soulmate like the ones in reality. 

Yes people can fall in love and spend every moment along side each other, enthralled in each other and although it seems like it, they are not soulmates in the universe’s eyes. 

In reality they are a phenomenon that have been around since the beginning of time; each pair has been graced with immortality in resurrection, intended to keep the universe balanced in life and death. 

Throughout the years, scientists working for the worlds most influential countries governments have began to notice the occurrences of these beings. However, they are yet to to discover anything substantial, unaware of their full potential. In an encrypted file, far away from the public’s eyes, is a handful of case studies that they believe to be related to this phenomenon:

The case of Anne More (19) and Tyler Hunann (20) - 2010.  
\- Anne was describes to be a shy but friendly girl with a high IQ and a close knit group of friends, whilst Tyler was Said to be extroverted, artistic and popular. They were both in their final year of an Applied social science bachelors degree at an English university. Friends claim to not know when the two first met but once they had they were described to be inseparable; they balanced each other out as if they were two sides of the same coin, Tyler become more down to earth and understanding whilst Anne socialised more and became more comfortable in unknown environments. For months these two were envied for their good looks and complete compatibility, they were seen as perfect by anyone who saw them, but after an incident at school their story started to go downhill. Whilst celebrating a mutual friend’s birthday in a local bar a man followed Anne as she separated from the group to find the nearest restrooms, the man attacked her and left her beaten in a secluded hallway. The man took off with her valuables just before Tyler arrived and phoned an ambulance. After a few days in hospital, the pair started to seclude themselves from others; by become aggressive towards their friends, and showing up less and less for their classes. Eventually on March 3rd, 2010 neighbours reported a disturbance coming from their apartment. When the police arrived at 23:17 they found Tyler on his own. At 23:24 a corner shop three blocks away was robbed at gunpoint by a man in a ski mask, the only victim being Anne More who stood between the gun man and a young woman who was having a panic attack. On March 15th Tyler Hunann was rushed into hospital after collapsing in public, he died of multiple organ failure 2 hours later.

Although outsiders look at this and know it’s a tragedy, the only aspect that is odd about the tale is Mr Hunann’s death but the government is right in classifying it as surreal. These two are what we will call minimalistic soulmates. This type of pairing is the most basic of all soulmate pairings as they have powers that every couple begins with. This means that they will only have telepathy and abnormally fast healing no matter how many times they are resurrected, (unlike other types that may gain or lose some abilities). However, on very rare occasions minimalist pairings have gained access to their partners memories of before they met again because like every other soulmate pairing, they are unaware of their status until their mind and body are ready for that connection. That creates a period of amnesia at the beginning of each life time that lasts approximately 19 years on average.

The case of (张丽) Zhang Li (21) and (刘洋) Liu Yang (21) - 1990 to 1991.  
\- These two women from the Chinese province of Guangdong have been friends since a very young age. They grew up side by side and were described to be siblings in every way but through blood. They both had long dark hair and eyes that drew you in, almost too much. It was said that they would never see one without the other and that the two became very good at manipulating other into doing things they did not originally want to do. The Chinese government became aware of the duo after they were arrested in early December 1990 for a string of robberies that targeted the countries largest banks. The reason as to why this stands out is because no one knew the backs had actually lost any money until weeks after the robbery had taken place, none of the staff remembering the women even after they were shown cctv footage of then letting the two into their vaults with no opposition. Li and Yang were both sentenced to 25 years in prison with the possibility of parole, yet 10 days after they arrived both were discovered to be missing from their cells with no indication as to how the escaped. They haven’t been seen since.

These two are what you would class as an unpredictable soulmate pairing; they share the same base attributes as the minimalists but get a surprise combination of other skills. For Zhang Li and Liu Yang these abilities were mind control/manipulation and being able to understand any language. On top of this unpredictables have a 75% chance of these special abilities change after they have been reborn as well as 14% that the number of special abilities will change. 

For example, Cody Reynolds and Patricia York rediscovered each other in Ohio, America during 1863 and found that - on top of the standard two powers of telepathy and healing - they could feel each other’s pain like a platonic couple but also could speak in a language only they could understand, wipe another persons memory and could sense danger before it occurred. However, after the two died in 1905 and 1906 respectively, and they met again in 1925 as Robert Holt and Daniel Adams in Washington they had had their previous abilities switched out for reading minds, increased strength, being able to switch bodies as well as having an eidetic memory from the moment they met.

The case of Alexander Smirnov (27) and Ivan Vasiliev (28) - 2003.  
\- Both men enlisted into the Russian military at the age of 24 and met when they were deployed together in 1999. When they discovered who they were and what they’re relationship was, they created a plan to disappear during one of their teams missions. This was mainly due to their home county’s views on LGBTQ+ relationships even though at the time they weren’t romantically involved. 4 years later in Stockholm, Sweden Ivan and Alexander were both involved in a four way crash on a major motorway, this lead to Ivan being put into a medically induced coma and Alexander being paralysed from the waist down, whilst none of the other victims survived. They thing that was particularly strange about this case is that they both walked out of the hospital, healthy less than a week later.

Alexander and Ivan are an example of a platonic soulmate pairing. This carries the same base as the other two but what makes it platonic is that their unique abilities tend to be focused on their partner, bit the environment around them. This could include mutual pain receptors, a mental compass that leads to their partner or being able to see through each other’s eyes. In this case, the boys had increased empathy towards each other as well as being able to tell if someone was lying or not, (including their partner).

The fourth and final type of pairing is the evolving soulmates: the rarest type. There are only 3 different pairings on Earth with this title and if they were publicly known; they would be viewed as the most dangerous out of the four. This is because once they gain an ability, it stays with them no matter how many times they are reborn, and each time they are they are always going to obtain at least one more. So to put it into perspective if they were originally born in 1409, the pair would have approximately 12 different abilities if they lived for about 60 years each time. But as we know, the average life span during those years has drastically increased so it is likely they could have up to 16 or even 20 if they were very unlucky. In addition to this, they also remember every language they have spoke in there past lives, which will build up slower as most pairs will change nationality after 2 or 3 lives; this makes their ability to blend in much higher then anyone else.


End file.
